creativeuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon (Historical)
|image=Earth.png|It looks almost exactly like Earth from the outside. |discovered=2000 |discoverer=ESA |named_after=Frantz Fanon |alt_names=New Earth, Earth 2.0, Earth Jr., Planet Fanon |adj=Fanonion }} Fanon (also known as Earth 2.0, Planet Fanon, New Earth or Earth Jr.) is a planet that is far away from Earth. It resides in the Gliese 581 System, and was previously named Gliese 581 c. It is very similar to Earth in climate and even the shape of its continents. It consists of approximately 1,670,290,000 biological humans and 28,620,000,000 intelligent-class robotic life forms. History The planet was discovered by the European Space Agency in middle 2000, and later by the North American Space Agency (named "New Earth" respectively). The planet was mostly covered with ocean except for an island named Para. In late 200 the Europeans secretly colonized New Earth on behalf of the European Federation and brought 140,000 humans to Para, formed by 12 separate groups of 12,000. These groups were divided by major languages (Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, English, Hindi, Arabic, Bengali, Portuguese, Russian, Japanese, Wu, French and Italian). The ESA agreed to keep the colonization mission a secret. From 2008 to 2015 the Europeans terraformed the planet and sculpted all the continents and the islands to make the planet look like an exact duplicate of Earth (and added a few islands such as Amethyst). This project, along with primary construction projects across the planet, cost a large amount of money (70 Quadrillion Euros), but was a huge step to humanity since it included considerable technological advancements for the benefit of human services. During the years where Fanon was first populated, the first humans of the Thompson Family began to establish powerful governments and countries known collaboratively as the Thomsonian States, and established a leading monarchic power known as the Kingdom Thompson. During those times in Fanon years (somewhere in the 2010s), the population was mostly being terrorized by the totalitarian government headed by the Thompsons and their monarchy, which was spreading into a worldwide empire. The terror ceased when the first free country was established, Isakii. People moved out of Kingdom Thompson, and kept Isakii in positive condition. The Thompsonian States then suffered severe economic setbacks and degradations in society, and with a population of about 25, the country was deemed completely demoralized. After that, groups of nationalist people went on to establish more countries in different areas on the planet. In the non-nationalist areas, people had faced a considerable conundrum. In 2020, as the European Federation was going through a war crisis, the colonization project was cancelled due to the funds being diverted to the European War Department. The colonizing spaceships left, leaving the colonists behind, and with no successful ways communication with the Earthlings. The colonists, now rendered independent, found the food supplies (macaroni & cheese supper, peanut butter, risotto, ranch dressing, canned goods, and other assorted food and beverage items) and shared the provisions to survive. The newly independent humans of New Earth evolved culturally and started villages. In 2025, the groups evolved and started constructing buildings and practicing agriculture. Some people developed the technology to be able to find a way to get access to the World Wide Web of the Earth, and eventually the Fanonians could access the Internet and spread information about their planet and contacted people's e-mails to rescue them from Planet Fanon. This was known as the "Big Fanon Hoax" by the Earth humans, who thought that the planet Fanon was just a myth. The population panicked when they discovered Internet articles about the Y2K2D7U Theory which stated that on Jan. 1, 2027 the electronic devices would malfunction and cause disasters. Fanon had many Nuclear Bases left by the Soviets that could explode and kill people, so the tribe leaders took measures to stop it. First, they made forbidden access to the Earth Wide Web and started the Fanon Wide Web, that couldn't contact with Earth. Then, two men named Darth Pingus and Rodrigo Medeiros, both from a Portuguese tribe in Western Fanonian Europe, had the idea of starting a project in which everyone would be evacuated to the "New Grand Canyon", a gorge in the Fanon equivalent to Earth's North America. On Feb. 18, 2027, the nuclear bases exploded, and the humans leaded by Darth Pingus and Rodrigo Medeiros (who would become Presidents of the World) started over and expanded to every continent of the planet, forming new independent countries. As of today, these populations are much more technologically and biologically evolved than the humans of Planet Earth, and formed many countries, dictatorships, democracies and even made bases on other planets. The people named the planet "Fanon" as a tribute to Frantz Fanon and his ideals on the subjects on decolonization and the psychopathology of colonization. There are over 1 billion people on Fanon, and they no longer wish to be rescued by the Earthlings. In 2030, Xentrica was found by some explorers somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. It is growing everyday, has a great economy and some of most evolved fauna and flora of the world. Xentrica already had some inhabitants there, but was not a real country until the day Zeck Arm, the first human to touch Titan's ground was already there, brought by his "aunt" Josephiin. Elizáa Burg also lived there. In 2035 the European Federation returned to set up a colony. They were not welcomed since they claimed what is Earth's Alaska (they called it New Alaska), Greenland (New Greenland) and parts of Europe (New Europe). The Europeans have a agreement with the former colonists; try not to interfere with Fanon. They have started building cities in their territory without interfering with Fanon, though they want to increase relations. In 2040, during the Xentricanese Invasion, some animal species were brought to Myrushan and adapted to the area. Myrushan had ceased being part of Isakii and started to be a commonwealth of Xentrica. See also *Earth *Darth Pingus *Rodrigo Medeiros Countries *Chi Con *Mectrixctic *Para *Xentrica **Paradise Island *Fanontopia More countries... Colonies *New Alaska *New Europe More colonies... Category:Planets